


It's A Promise

by Kitty_Grell_Laufeyson



Category: band - Fandom
Genre: Death, F/F, Funeral, Suicide, do NOT read if this causes triggers, stop bullying, stop racisim, talk to someone if you need to, wrist slitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Grell_Laufeyson/pseuds/Kitty_Grell_Laufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two girls have finally had enough and decide to stop their torture on their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a part in Butterfly Maze, by Crestillion.
> 
>  
> 
> This one-shot is sad; I cried just thinking about writing it, so writing it made me bawl like a baby. Just some stuff that's been on my mind heavily in the world and something that happened to a friend of mine three years ago. Only way I could get this out is by writing it, inspired by my favorite band of course. This is a sad fic, if your don't like it or think its stupid, don't read and keep your comments to yourself. 
> 
>  
> 
> READ THE WARNINGS/TAGS!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> If this triggers anything then talk to someone, or better yet don't read it! People need you, even if you don't think so. Suicide is NOT the right way to go about this! Talk to someone or email me, I don't mind, though I'm not good at giving advice and being a comforter. I'll do my best and I'm a good listener though.

 

  

Two girls ran to a small green house. One of them, a pale female with disheveled blond hair wearing a thin black jacket, followed by a blue blouse underneath, skinny leg blue jean pants and black flats, ran to the bathroom and nearly tore open the mirror. A trembling bruised and scratched up hand reached in and snatched up a first aid kit before running out of the bathroom and into a room. 

The brown door to the room, covered by silver hanging beads, was ajar. The inside decor was simple, a plain tan wall covered with rock band, anime and animal posters. The bed was to the right in a corner, and the wall adjacent to that held a single paned window long enough to fit the length of a body. A small vanity was beside the bed and a dresser was beside it. A television sat on top of it with various game cases and a game console, an Xbox 360. 

The blond female looked around the room desperately and was drawn to the shivering body curled up on the floor beside the bed. Quickly she ran over and dropped in front of the quivering form. "Nashi? Nashi look at me..." 

Slowly the mop of black tresses looked up, revealing a bruised dark face. Nashi closed the remaining eye she had as a new wave of pain burst over her. "K-Karen," Nashi whimpers. 

The blond female, Karen, looks her over. Before her, what use to be an outgoing, loud, brash and creative high-schooler, the one she fell in love with half a year ago, was now a beaten, shivering mess. Bruises and cuts covered her face, her lip was busted, her left eye black and her nose a river with blood. Her once shoulder length black hair was cut horribly and unevenly, and patches showed here or there. Her clothes, a simple black tee with New York Girl in silver gems was ripped almost down the middle, exposing her impressive bust tan colored bra, which was stained with blood. Ripped jeans were dirty and the knees, also stained with blood. The large oversized black hoodie she always wore was a pool around her thick waist. 

"Nashi," Karen whispered sadly, her blue eyes tearful. Karen herself wasn't left untouched. A forming bruise on her left cheek darkened her skin and her makeup had run down her face. Another bruise was forming around her neck, from where she was once being strangled by another pair of hands. Her clothes were likewise torn, her hoodie stained with blood from the rip in her jeans where her leg held a long jagged bleeding cut and her jeans caked up to the calf in mud. 

Slowly, with still trembling hands, Karen opened the first aid kit and took out a wipe before she started to clean her lover. Everyone hated them, mostly Nashi because of her skin color, but mostly because of their relationship. Nashi and Karen were lovers. When they first met Nashi was fighting two girls who would call her degrading names because of her skin color. What drew Karen to like her was her will to move on and defend herself and keep living, she never gave up even when outnumbered. Karen had intervened and helped her, and from there they became friends and later girlfriends. 

Nashi had friends who didn't hate her for her skin color, three guys named Perry, Lucas and Kevin. Perry was taller than Kevin by an inch and was the daintiest looking one in the group. He liked bright colors and dyed his hair different hues of blue, pink and blond, sometimes even white. He was once picked on too because of the way he dressed, but after a few fight and the last being help from Lucas, the tallest and buffer of the three, and Kevin the smallest but feistiest of the three, no one messed with them anymore. 

Two years after that they became friends with Nashi after connecting through music, being that Nashi loved shredding her guitar out loud from her garage. She was a new transfer student from the US, sent to Korea to learn more of their language for four years. She wasn't welcomed. A group of girls started a commotion, first taunting her, but when she ignored them they started using force. Lucas, Perry and Kevin helped her when they could for three years, but there were a lot of times they were unable to. 

Cue Karen. 

After Karen intervened nine months ago the girls started taunting her too. Karen was now an added member of the group, so with five of them they were able to fend of the attacks, even though they were repetitive. The group of girls had found out about their lesbian relationship and it spread like wild fire in the school. Halfhearted attempts from teachers didn't stop the bullies. The girls wouldn't give up. 

Today was the worse of them all. 

_-I realize butterflies.-_

They came in larger groups, cornered the two and attacked. Karen and Nashi were helpless. 

Karen bit her lip. It saddened and angered her that they were picked on and abused and that no one cared, no one besides their friends. 

Suddenly a choked sob filled the room. Karen snapped out of her musing to look at her girlfriend and her heart broke. Nashi was crying. Nashi _never_ cried. "Nashi?" Karen asked worriedly, stopping her cleaning to gingerly grab her face. 

Nashi looked at her with a teary brown eye. "I can't take it anymore," she choked. "I've suffered enough of this, I can't take it anymore!" 

"No, no Nashi," Karen whispered. "You just have three more months to go and you can leave forever and never come back." It pained Karen to say so. In three more months Nashi would leave her forever. 

"Why go back when I face the same treatment as I do here?" Nashi growled. "I'd rather _die_ than go back!" 

"But..." Karen was confused and angry. "Are you giving up? You _CAN'T_ give up!" 

"Why not?!" Nashi shouted. "No matter where I go or what I do I'm always going to be seen as the gay black girl! I can't go on like this anymore!" 

Karen rubbed her thumbs over her cheeks, clearing away the blood and tears. "I know," she murmured. "It’s too much to bear." 

"It is," Nashi agreed. Her eyes were dull, the look making Karen's heart crumble to smithereens. Her Nashi had given up. 

A movement drew her eyes to Nashi's arms; she had moved to rub over the plastic fork teeth sticking out of her skin. Karen gasped and went back to cleaning. After a while though, Nashi slapped her hands away. "It's no use," she sighed, her eye half lidded. "I'm done." 

Karen froze. "You're done? Done with what?" 

"Life," came an almost silent whisper. "I'm done living in the cruel world." 

_-Are falling from the sky.-_

"Nashi-" 

"No, Karen. I've been picked on, beaten," she stammered, "a-abused; I don't want to do this anymore!" 

Karen shook her head. "Nashi-" 

"Karen, there is a blade in that first aid kit, a razor. Give it to me." 

"No!" Karen screamed. Nashi growled at her. Karen shook her head. "I'm not going to let you kill yourself!" 

"So you want me to live in this hell forever?! To be tortured the rest of my life? I've lived seventeen years and all I've ever learned is that black is bad and nothing goes good for those tainted in skin! Even my teachers were eager to send me away!" 

Karen shook her head again. "I can't...you can't leave me..." 

Nashi's eye softened. "I'll be with you in spirit, Karen, but I can't be with you in this world." A dark scratched hand reached up and stroked her cheek. Karen closed her eyes and stood. She walked out of the room. Nashi watched her go with a sigh and let her head fall against the wall behind her. Pain coursed through her body. 'I won't feel that anymore,' she thought as she looked at the first aid kit. Slowly, painfully she reached forward and dragged the box her way. Karen walked in at that moment, and to Nashi's surprise she held a knife. 

She held two of them. 

_-Dropping Dead.-_

"Karen..?" 

Karen smiled weakly and walked to her, then sat beside her. She reached in her jacket pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Nashi recognized the piece and chuckled. "You still have that?" 

"Mmhm," Karen confirmed as she placed the note on the ground between them. She handed one of the knives to her girlfriend. 

"You don't have to do this Karen," Nashi pushed, her voice firm. "I don't want you going to hell with me." 

"I'd rather go to hell than live another day in this place with this treatment and without you," Karen told her back just as firmly. "Besides, you have to keep your promise; you said you'd stay with me forever, even in death." 

Nashi nodded slowly. "Are you sure?" 

Karen answered by putting the blade to her left wrist. Nashi paused for a moment, but afterwards put the blade to her right wrist. Both females looked each other in the eyes as they slowly and deeply slit through their skin. Blood rushed out eagerly, happy to escape its confined area. Neither of them flinched, but tears fell from their eyes like streams. 

Dropping the knives to the floor, their intertwined their fingers together. Nashi's blood flowed over the open wound on Karen's wrist, which pooled on the ground between them and stained the paper there. Someone called their name, but they paid them no mind. After a few minutes Karen sighed and leaned over to Nashi, who leaned forward and kissed her tenderly on the lips. 

"I'll see you in hell, love," she whispers lovingly. 

Karen nods and closes her eyes. "I'll see you in hell. I love you." 

"I love you too." 

Karen leans her head on Nashi's should, whose head falls on top of hers. Five minutes later they are unconscious and unaware of the person walking in, or the scream that sounded through the house. 

_-Right before my eyes.-_

~ooo~

Lucas, Perry and Kevin quickly walk down the street towards the green house, all of them nervous. They weren't at school that day because of doctor appointments, but in social media they had been hearing about a large gang up at school. 

Nashi and Karen were in it. 

Perry was the more frantic one of all of them, his speed picking up as the green house came in sight. Kevin looked up at Lucas with worried brown eyes. His darkly tanned skin was flushed from nearly running after Perry. 

Lucas's own worry was swirling in his stormy grey eyes. Like Kevin, his skin was flushed too, though his peach skin showed more of it. The two males varied bags of chips and smoothies from Sonic. 

As they reach the house Perry turned to them. "Stay right here," he ordered. "You two don't know how to talk to girls anyway." Both males nodded readily. They really couldn't handle two frantic, crying females, even if one of them acted more like a boy. Perry always talked to them when they were upset or after a fight. The two dutifully sat down and ate and drank their food. 

~ooo~

Perry walked into the house, the front door being unlocked. He walked into the kitchen area and looked around. "Nashi!" He called. "Karen?" Blue eyes scanned frantically, sighing in relief when he saw the bathroom light on. 

"Nashi?" He called as he walked over. Inside he saw no one, but he did see the mirror door wide open and bloody fingertips on the sides. His heart sped up in panic. "Nashi? Karen?" He called again as he looked around. They aren't in the living room and no one was answering, so he checked the backyard. 

After spending five minutes going back there and searching around the trees where Nashi was normally in when upset, or the bushes where the two would hide to lick each other’s wounds he went back in the kitchen through the back door. Where were they? He scratched his blue hair and he looked down in thought. 

There he spotted the drop of blood. 

_-Following the trail you left.-_

Biting his plump bottom lip he looked around the floor. There were two trails of blood, one leading from the bathroom to the back, and one leading into the kitchen, but from the back. He looked around the kitchen. There was blood on the kitchen counter, near the knife rack. 

_-Painted beautifully.-_

_'Oh no,'_ Perry thought as he looked back at the floor and traced the blood. It leads to Nashi's room. Slowly he walked there, pulling back the silver beads in the doorway. 

_-Chorus of silver bells.-_

He didn't see them, but as he looked to his left he froze with wide eyes. 

He screamed. 

_-Singing our melody!-_

~ooo~

Lucas and Kevin were lazily talking and eating and drinking when they heard Perry's high pitch scream. Throwing all food and drinks to the ground they ran inside the house. There they saw an uncontrollably sobbing azure headed boy. 

"Perry what's wrong?!" Lucas demanded as he went over. 

Kevin leaned down and cradled his friend, looking up when he heard Lucas swear. He followed the taller male's direction of interest and paled. 

"N-Nashi?" 

Both females sat there, fingers intertwined and covered in both of their blood, pale bodies leaning against each other as though they were sleeping. Knives lay on either side of them and a blood stained paper lay in the middle.

_-Stories about an everlasting love.-_

Abandoning Perry, Kevin went over to the two females and kneeled in front of them, uncaring of the blood smoking the knees of his pants. "Karen? Hey! Wake up?" They didn't answer. Kevin shook both of their shoulders. "Come on you two stop playing games!" 

Tears gathered in his eyes. Over Perry's loud wailing he could hear Lucas screaming for someone to call the police. Blinking away the rapidly coming tears he grabbed their pale wrists to stop the bleeding, which was now slow. The pulse was weak. Kevin panicked; he didn't know what to do. 

Then the pulses stopped altogether. 

Kevin let go and backed away, shaking his head as he did so, he couldn't feel a pulse from either of them. "No...No no no no no..." He backed away; repeat the single word until he was on the other side of the wall. The he broke into full blown tears. 

Nashi and Karen were dead. 

_-Lost to a truth from above.-_

~ooo~ 

Four days later at two thirty pm a small group of people walk away from a grave yard. Three figures are left standing around two graves for a full thirty minutes. They each drop a red rose on one grave and an orchid on the other, their faces gaunt from grief and anger. 

Lucas walks over with a stone the size of his hand and a bloody folded up paper. Carefully he unfolds it and puts it on the ground between the graves, placing a stone on it to hold it in place. With one last sorrowful looked her turns away, and with his friends they leave. 

A light wind ruffles the page, and on its blood stained face it read: 

_N- My love for you is strong and my heart beats just as fiercely. I've had a crush on you for a while. Will you be my girlfriend Karen?_

_K- Really? Yes!_

_N- REALLY?!_

_K- Of course. I like you too!_

_N- I'll stay with you forever, I swear on my life I will!_

_K- That's so sweet, but we should stop writing notes in class. Mr. Kegawa is going to be mad! He's looking at us!_

_N- I'm just so happy! I'll stay with you forever and always, even in death. That's a promise. It is going to be hard for us though._

_K- I don't care. I'll stay with you wherever it takes us._

_N- And I you._

_K- Promise?_

_N- It’s a promise. <3_

_-I realize butterflies are falling from the sky, dropping dead right before my eyes.-_  
  
---  
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Bullying and Racism needs to stop. Just because you are a different color or have a different liking than someone else doesn't mean you label them abominations or aliens or 'freaks', if you don't like them keep it to yourself or get the fuck away. Resorting to this type of violence is not the way to do things. People, if you ever see someone get bullied then SPEAK THE FUCK UP!!! It will weigh heavily on your conscience if you don't.


End file.
